zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Kory
Kory, or Sekkoro (セッコロ) in the original Japanese, is an English boy who lives in England that Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine met while searching for Kiyo's father Seitaro. When first introduced, he was a poor orphan boy who lived by stealing things. He quickly befriends Zatch, and is cared for by Kiyo. Kory plays an important role in the rescue of Kiyo's father, providing Zatch and Kiyo information about Baltro and Steng. History Kory was a young boy who used to live with his parents, until a strange guy autodemonied "Dark Lord" arrives at Holbuck Castle and started terrorising the villagers of the nearby villages. Once the Dark Lord's wishes start getting too expensive to fulfill, Kory's parents decides to question him, despite as Kory's worries about their safety. However, Kory's parents never returned and are captured by Baltro and Steng, forcing Kory to have to steal in order to make a living. Kory first meets Kiyo and Zatch when he tries to steal their luggage. This plan ultimately fails as Kiyo spots him and Zatch manages to chase him to a park, where they quickly became friends. Kiyo arrives at the park as well and notices Kory's injury. He ties it up with a new bandage and questions Kory why his parents did not bring him to the hospital, prompting an angry Kory to snap that it had nothing to do with his parents. Upon hearing this, Kiyo offers to bring him to the hospital after he finds his father. While Kory was initially reluctant, he warms to Kiyo and accompanies him to the college where Kiyo's father taught at. The trio receive a shock when they enter Kiyo's father's office and find it turned upside down. Realizing that "Father" had been kidnapped, Zatch goes berserk and Kiyo tells Kory to bring him out of the office. Kiyo finds footprints that belonged to a demon and a flower. He notices Kory staring at the flower in fear and asks Kory if he knew anything about it. Kory hastily denies this and offers Kiyo and Zatch to come over to his hideout. At the hideout, Kiyo asks Kory about the flower again. Kory then warns Kiyo and Zatch to return to Japan the next day. He adds that the flower belonged to "The Devil" and that people who had been kidnapped by him have no choice but to be abandoned. He tells Kiyo that "The Devil" took residence at a castle more than fifty kilometers away, from time to time, he would sent armoured knights to nearby villages to bring back food and money. If there was nothing to take, the armoured knights would kidnap the residents instead, leaving a flower in the unihabited houses. Kory reveals that the armoured knights had taken his parents after they went to protest when "The Devil"'s demands started becoming nearly impossible to fulfill. Kiyo asks Kory why Kory didn't ask for help but Kory replied that even though more than ten people went to try rescue his parents, none of them returned. Kiyo asks Kory to guide him to the castle, which shocks Kory. Kory demands if Kiyo did not hear him but Kiyo begs him to give him the directions, wanting to save his father. After hesitating slightly, Kory gives them directions to Holbuck Castle and states that this was all he could do. Kiyo thanks him, stating that it took a lot of courage for him to say that. Before they depart, Kory makes them promise not to die, since they are "good people", which Kiyo and Zatch agree to. Kory appears again to aid Kiyo and Zatch in their battle against Baltro and Steng by retrieving their book, which was stolen by Steng. He tries to return it to Kiyo but Steng has Baltro stop him by destroying his path. Despite his fears, Kory's wish to save his parents urges him on and he dodges Baltro's enormous fist over and over. Kory manages to distract Steng long enough for Kiyo and Zatch to move closer to him and passes them the book. Kiyo congratulates him on a job well done which an out-of-breath Kory replies, "Heh...Too easy..."and stumbles aside to rest. Kiyo and Zatch then easily defeats Baltro and Steng, having located all the "manipulating flowers". After Baltro has been brought to his knees, the real Baltro hops out from the giant, revealing that he was actually a small sized demon. Kiyo ties up Baltro and Steng and asks Steng if he had abducted a Japanese college professor. Steng replied that he had and Kiyo questions his motive for doing so. Steng stated that he had done it on somebody's request and added that it was easy to kidnap him on his morning walk. This answer shocks Kiyo and he realizes that Baltro and Steng weren't the ones responsible for the mess in the office. He correctly deduces that whoever requested Baltro and Steng kidnap Kiyo's father had made the footprints and placed the flower in his office in hope that they would be led to Baltro and Steng and engage in a fight. Kory tells Kiyo to stop spacing out and to free the villagers excitedly. Kiyo finds his father among the other kidnappers and the two start bickering. Kory, however, is unable to find his parents. Before Kiyo is able to reply, Baltro, who had escaped by cutting the ropes with his toenails, grabs his book from Kiyo and hands it to Steng. Steng uses "Zebeuron" to hit the castle's pillars, causing the castle to start collapsing and ecsapes from the window. Kiyo asks some of the nearby hostages where Kory's parents are, and an old man hesitatingly replies that Kory's parents were thrown into an underground prison made from excavating natural rock walls by an angered Steng due to their ceaseless protests. He also adds that they can't be saved since it will take at least twenty minutes to get back up if they go down and by that time, the castle would have already collapsed. Kory tearfully begs somebody to go down to save his parents and Kiyo volunteers. Kiyo explains that if the prison in which Kory's parents were kept in was made of natural rock walls, the prison won't collapse even if the castle does. He states that he and Zatch will enter the prison before the castle collapses and escape by shooting the rubble from below with Zatch's electric shock. Seitaro is still reluctant but Kiyo angrily retorts that "A person's life is at risk! Stop nitpicking!" which stuns Seitaro. A few other hostages offer to go but Kiyo tells them to leave the rest to them. Kory tells Kiyo that he will go as well even if Kiyo says no and the three depart. Kiyo, Zatch and Kory start running with all their might to the prison cell but the staircase crumbles and they crash into the cell, surprising Kory's parents. Zatch breaks the cell door open and Kory and his parents are finally united. Meanwhile, Seitaro remembers how Kiyo used to deny having friends, even going as far as to say that he doesn't concern himself with the affairs of others and states it is surprising that it should be he that went to save Kory's parents. Seitaro turns his attention back to the rubble and sees a lightning shoot through the rubble. The other villagers see it as well and run over to help them while Seitaro silently thanks Zatch for bringing such a wonderful change to Kiyo. After the hostages, Seitaro, Zatch, Kory and Kiyo escape from the castle, the villagers host a party, with Kiyo and Zatch being the guests-of-honor. Kory interrupts Kiyo's discussion with his father and excitedly tells Kiyo that he should go in with Zatch since everybody wants to thank him. Kory is later seen, having received a haircut and a change of clothes, telling Kiyo that it was time to go to the airport. On the plane, Kiyo promises that they will meet again, someday. Gallery Kory.png Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from London Category:Characters from England